


Kiss Me

by reclusiveq



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusiveq/pseuds/reclusiveq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is the only one Steve trusts to tell him if he's a terrible kisser. But is that the real reason Steve asks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Поцелуй меня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122845) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



“Kiss me, Bucky.”

Bucky nearly dropped the small sack of groceries he was carrying into their tiny kitchen. He coughed and looked at Steve. The little punk was leaning against their table, arms folded across his chest, all 5 feet 90lbs of nothing looking serious and determined. “What?” It came out stupid, but Bucky was certain he’d misheard. He set the groceries on the table.

“I said kiss me.” Steve had this stubborn look on his face. He wasn’t going to back down. 

It was actually kind of hot, Bucky had to admit. He told his little boy downstairs to behave. “Why me?” Bucky asked. 

“I need to know.” And here Steve’s face grew uncertain, almost troubled. “Maybelle kissed me and told me I was a terrible kisser.”

Bucky’s hackles rose at hearing that. He was nothing if not protective of Steve. “Well, she’s a bitch. She was trying to hurt you, Steve. That’s what she does. To every man. She gets kicks off of it. You should have tried kissing Janice. She’d give you proper advice.”

“I don’t want to kiss Janice. I want to kiss you.” Steve pushed himself off the table and stalked around the counter to Bucky. “Please, Bucky. I trust you. I just want to know if I’m really that terrible.” His voice trembled slightly. “You’re the only one I trust to tell me the truth.”

Steve was standing inches from Bucky now, his body so close, Bucky could smell the scent of light aftershave. There was nothing stopping him from grabbing Steve and doing more than just kissing. Bucky swallowed and hesitated. Steve wasn’t stupid. They lived in that sort of neighborhood. Seeing two men kissing or worse was normal around here. That wasn’t why Bucky was hesitating.

Steve just wanted to know. It wasn’t a game to him, of course. Bucky knew Steve too well to think that Steve would treat this as a game. But it also wouldn’t go anywhere. Steve just wanted to know if he was a terrible kisser. He had to be at least somewhat aware of what Bucky’s own hormones were doing to him, but Steve was choosing to ignore it. 

All Steve was asking for was a kiss and Bucky wasn’t sure how he felt about that. If this never went anywhere else, would Bucky be okay with that? But looking at his tiny friend, Bucky knew this might be the only chance Steve had to experience a real kiss. 

Bucky swallowed again, then leaned down and kissed Steve. It was a tame kiss, but hardly as terrible as Maybelle had suggested. Bucky hugged Steve’s waist, lifting him slightly until Steve was on his toes. The chaste kiss became a little less chaste as Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and started exploring with his tongue. Bucky gave a mental curse. Shit, Steve wasn’t just good. He was great. He was a natural. 

Bucky’s body heated up dangerously. Their bodies were pressed close together and there was no way Bucky could hide the bulge in his pants. He broke the kiss with difficulty, though he didn’t let Steve go. “Fuck, Steve. Are you sure you haven’t kissed anyone before?”

“So it was okay?” Steve looked up at him with a worried expression that made Bucky want to just stand there and kiss him more for reassurance.

“Better than,” Bucky said, licking his lips. “Shit. If the dames knew you kissed like that, there’s no way you’d still be single.”

A sly grin spread across Steve’s face, the innocence and worry melted away, and Bucky felt like he’d just fallen into a trap. “I already have someone I want,” he said. “Thanks to Maybelle, I just got him. She told me if I kissed you like that, you’d give in.”

Bucky’s face turned bright red in embarrassment and he sank to the floor with his back against the cupboard, feeling confused. “So this was a trick?”

“Well, yes and no.” Steve knelt between his legs, hands resting on Bucky’s thighs, and looked down at him. Bucky was aware of just how close Steve’s hands were to his privates. “You weren’t exactly picking up on the subtle hints I was leaving. I asked you to sleep with me and I thought that was pretty obvious but you thought I just meant share a bed. Maybelle said you could be thick sometimes and I should just take control and kiss you like that.”

“Shit.” But there was no arguing now. And he didn’t want to anyway. It had been an amazing kiss and had left him wanting more. He licked his lips again, wanting to taste his friend one more time. “Guess you better take charge then.”

Steve leaned in with that sly smile again. “I intend to.”


End file.
